Present reusable cleaning cloths for cleaning instruments or the like are generally comprised of two or more layers with different functionalities that are attached to each other. One example of a cleaning cloth 10 comprised of several layers is disclosed in FIG. 1, wherein the cleaning action is provided by a cleaning fabric 20, structural support (and possibly also moisture preservation) is provided by a support fabric 30 and attachment to the cleaning instrument is provided by a fastening fabric 40. The different functional layers are e.g. attached to each other by sewing or by an adhesive. Moreover, such cleaning cloths are often provided with a fray prevention edge in the form of a band or the like. Hence is production of such layered cleaning cloths includes a number of production stages, whereby they are expensive to produce.
One alternative to reusable cleaning cloths are disposable cleaning cloths comprised of non woven fabrics. However, such disposable cloths cannot be provided with a surface texture that gives an adequate cleaning result compared to textile cleaning cloths. Moreover, disposable cloths are disadvantageous from an environmental perspective.
There are many types of cleaning instruments available and one schematic example of such a cleaning instrument 60 in the form of a floor mop is illustrated in FIG. 2. The cleaning instrument 60 has a holding member 70 comprising a handle 80 and a cloth holding plate 90. The cloth holding plate 90 is fixed to or rotatably connected to the handle 80, and on the other face of the cloth holding plate 90 there is provided a cloth attachment structure 100 for holding a cleaning cloth 10. The cleaning cloth 10 is provided with a mating attachment structure 110 on one surface thereof. The attachment structure may for example be of Velcro® type, wherein one of the two connecting face members is a loop face member having many loops extending from the face so that many loops are situated outside, and the other of the above connecting face members is a hook face member having many hooks extending from the one face so that the above many hooks are situated outside.